Eat her up, She's good for you
by BTWNTHELINES
Summary: Luka's recovering from a mental relapse-he's been recalling his past with the demon king. Yuki seeks out help from the family doctor on how to make an Opast feel better. Isuzu gives her a few unorthodox tips...What will Luka think of them?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Betrayal Knows my Name or any of its character

**Rater M:** Sexual Themes. Do not read if under 18.

Luka cursed himself for pondering too long on his past. A while ago Yuki asked him a lot on his family history. It was hard for him to explain or even think of it without feeling disgusted. But now he can't not think about it. All he can hear are screams…all he can see is blood. Pain seared everywhere in his body and he felt squeamish in his stomach. As much as he wanted to shield his wretched past from Yuk's innocent mind, he hated the thought that Yuki wouldn't trust him without knowing. Now look at him—bedridden, sick as a dog taking medication like a damn human.

He rolled over and glanced at the clock. _She'll be home soon. _He held his breath as he heard the front door open, then the keys clang against the living room table, the thump of her dropping her shoes near the door. He started his mental countdown as he closed his eyes, feigning sleep. _Five…_ He heard the floors creak under her every step. _Four…_ He could almost see her turning the corner. _Three…_ Now she was in their hall bathroom, removing her makeup and jewelry. _Two… _Then goes the soft click as the bathroom door is shut. _One… _Yuki turns the door knob and walks into their bedroom.

"Luka" She whispers. He lies deadly still, slowing his breathing to an audible hum. He knows how upset she would be if she knew he didn't rest at all today. She would drug him up with that medicine Isuzu gave her, or even worse, set up an appointment. He didn't even want to imagine her trying to heal him herself. He could feel her hovering over him, looking for any clues that he was awake. Luka felt her warm fingers gliding over his forehead before slipping into his hair, twirling it in her fingers before petting him lovingly. He inhaled her feminine aroma, and he fought back the urge to wake from his fake sleep and embrace her. He feels the bed dip slightly and knows that she's assumed a comfortable position, molding her curves to his body. Her fingers ghost down his chest and he withholds the moans forming behind his lips.

Recently they had started making progress in their relationship. She stopped blushing uncontrollably when he got too close to her. She didn't seem as bothered anymore having him around all the time. She held his hand in public and even stole a few unexpected kisses. Luka of course knew she was attracted to him, but not as much as he is to her. _I don't want to scare her away by being too…transparent._

He pushed down his desires as her curious hands roamed his naked chest, grazing over each sculpted muscle, every dip and curve. Her unskilled fingers were surprisingly mesmerizing and without thinking he bit his lip. Those deadly fingers played with his navel until they stopped at the edge of his pants. He hoped his body wasn't traitorously revealing how turned on he was and he un-tensed as she brought her hands back up to his face. _If she knew I was awake, she would not be able to look me in the eye without feeling flushed._

A few agonizingly sweet moments passed as she traced every contour in his face; his lips, his nose, his jaw, his ears. Then without warning her warmth was gone and he listened to her run to answer the phone.

In her absence he flashed his eyes open, panting from desire. He tried hard not to make a sound as his hands trailed down to his growing erection. He breathed in harshly as he unbuttoned his pants and held his length in his hands. Gradually increasing the pace he pumped himself, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, his heartbeat pounding abnormally loud in his chest. He growled low as he came close to climaxing, imagining it was Yuki who's hands were driving him mad and not his own. He fisted the sheets with one hand as the other drew out his need and he released himself all in his pants, panting softly in the dark.

When he heard her soft footsteps rearing the door he quickly buttoned his pants back and hoped she wouldn't smell his arousal. He was overcome with guilt and shame as Yuki returned to her place in the bed. He hears buttons pop and fabric tumble to the ground and he opens his eyes to a Yuki sitting in bra and panties, voluptuous breast heaving over and nearly spilling onto his chest.

"Y-Yuki" He stuttered, his voice betraying his returned arousal.

"Luka…you've been a naughty boy." She voiced seductively in his ear, fisting her hand in his hair and guiding him to her sensual lips. She kissed him passionately and when they finally pulled away, they were breathless and trembling. He gulped. Blood rushed to his groin and the strain in his pants became unbearable again. _Where did she learn to kiss like that? _Too caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Yuki pull down the sheets and grab his erection through his pants.

He jerked up immediately overwhelmed with spasms of pleasure and he shouted, "Yuki...w-what are you…" She pushed him back to the bed and he groaned loud and long as she stroked him curiously.

mmmm….nnngh….ahhhhh

He opened his hooded eyes to meet hers. He trembled with desire at her mischievous smirk and unexpectedly bucked into her hands as she rubbed his head. Innocently she replied saying,

"I'm just giving you your medicine."

His breathing picked up promptly as she tantalizingly slow unzipped his pants. He tried and failed to roll out of her grasp, ashamed of his earlier ministrations. She jerked his hips back and clucked her tongue, shaking her head at his failed attempt to flee. _Yuki…You're driving me insane. _She teased the skin under the elastic of his boxer before dipping them in, delving them into his sticky cum.

AHHHHHHHH…NNNGH

Coating her fingers with his juices she slowly wrapped her fingers around his length. All his strength escaped him and he slumped inwardly, thrusting his head back and growled **loud**.

MMMM…MM...NN…AUGH

"…Y-Yuki...nooo" He groaned out. She giggled seductively, bringing her pre cum lathered fingers to her lips as she said,

"You think I don't know what you've been doing Luka?"

He felt his body flinch as she slipped her fingers into her mouth and he felt himself harden, imagining those sexy lips on his erection. He desperately tried to get a grip on his self control as he whispered huskily, "Yuki…we don't have to do this" He feared if he said more he would mercilessly abuse her glistening pink lips, glossed from his cum.

He caught a glimpse of the Yuki he knew in her eyes, before it was instantly replaced with Yuki vixen.

"Don't. Move." She mouthed slowly, trailing her tongue along her lips, coating them with precious saliva before it curled and vanished. _Did it just get really hot in here, or is that just my fever?_ His mouth went dry and he tentatively licked his lips, mimicking her actions.

Yuki got off the bed and ran her hands down her body, emphasizing her curves as she rolled her hips in a sexual dance, in the progress sensually pulling off her lace panties.

mmmm…nnngh

He moaned, tortured devilishly by her sexual gaze never leaving his. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in slowly, counting each heartbeat as is it were the most fascinating thing ever. His ears strained to hear her unclasp her bra and he whimpered when he knew it'd landed forgotten on the ground.

He felt something damp against his skin and he thrashed his head side by side as Yuki backed her perky ass on his attention seeking hardness. He hissed as she placed her fingers under his chin inviting him to look at her. He did. She gazed lustily into his silver orbs, pouring out all her heart, searching his troubled spirit with love and affection.

Mesmerized by her honeyed eyes she took advantage of that distraction and sucked his ear, nibbling the lobe and sucking the surrounding skin. She drank up his moans; encouraged to proceed she teased his forgotten nipples. It wasn't until she reached between her legs and fondled him till he begged her to stop.

…MMMM… …stop…tease…Y-YUKI

She turned her attention back to his forgotten erection after she ran her fingers down his spine, taunting him to arch up from pleasure. She took advantage of the position again and roughly yanked his pants off. Without hesitation or warning she cupped his hardness, marveled by its smooth texture and lengthy frame. _How could this fit in anything?_ Luka chuckled as she unskillfully pumped his length. His mind went hazed and he momentarily lost his voice. She pumped him to ecstasy and he bucked wildly in her hands, meeting every thrust.

"Y-Yu…ki" He cried out, spasms overpowering him. Sweat ran down his brow and into his mouth. It wasn't until he felt her take him into her mouth, sucking him dry that he longer held back his self control and came in her mouth. He watched her swallow his juices, cum slipping out of the side of her lips and running down her face. He found the strength to reach out and wipe the pieces away before he crashed back to the bed, pulling Yuki down with him.

When his panting ceased and his spasms calmed he wrapped Yuki closer to him. He nudged his face him her long tresses and breathed, "Where did you learn to do that?"

He watched her cheeks turn from a flushed pink to bright red as she mumbled embarrassed, "Isuzu told me how" Luka stared dumbfounded at her before he growled possessively and pulled her closer, not liking the thought of that doctor tainting his innocent Yuki's virgin mind with his own lewd fantasies. Yuki frowned and sat up, concern in her sweet eyes.

"You didn't like it?" She asked. His heart immediately softened and he showered he face with kisses.

"Yuki, you nearly killed me! How could I not have liked it?"

She giggled girlishly and nuzzled her face in his chest. She breathed in his spicy aroma, content with how the night had ended. _That fool must have been the one who called._

"Isuzu was right."

"About what?"

"About me being the perfect medicine for you" She said. He smiled at her lovingly, pushing freed strands away from her eyes as he said,

"Always and forever"

Peacefully satisfied they drifted off to sleep. Unbeknownst to them Isuzu smirked behind their closed unlocked door, having seen and heard everything. He walked off congratulating himself for a job well done.

**Author Note:** Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


End file.
